Demigods Take Alpha Island
by HAWTgeek
Summary: It's their junior year, and Mia, Medea,and Malcolm are going to Alpha Academy.Leaving a busy Camp behind,they're thinking this will be a breeze, but what will happen when everything goes down in flames? REDONE. BETTER THAN FIRST.RATED FOR PARANOIA
1. Chapter 1

Mia:

I looked back down at the acceptance letter. Alpha Island? How did this happen? I'm just the daughter of Hades that everyone seems to hate or fear. Maybe even both. This couldn't be happening. I didn't get along with anyone much. I have a few friends, the perfect Medea, beyond smart Malcolm, Annabeth, and Percy. My boyfriend, James, says the only reason I don't get along with people is because I don't try. He's probably just trying to get me to shut up and kiss him, but it sounds happy. And I'm going for the happy version. I leaned back on the sand to stare up at the clouds. It was a pretty day.

I had no choice. I was going. It was a great opportunity. One he would have told me to chase after. If he had been here, he would be rejoicing that I got in, and we'd be pigging out on sour gummy worms and watching all my favorite movies until we fell asleep in the lake keep house that our friendship had dibs on. Now, he was gone. He was dead. In the bottom of the ocean, never to know that all these years I was in love with him. Never for me to know if he felt the same way or he really did love Silena. Beckendorf would be… it doesn't matter what he would be. He won't. Becky died, leaving his two best friends to cope without him, something that feels impossible.

"How'd you do?" Malcolm ran to plop down on the sand beside me. I managed a smile.

"I'm not telling," I wriggled up and ran off from the beach to run away from the blonde. Malcolm is truly great. Sometimes it seems like he's better than my boyfriend. Uh-oh. James and I were going to the same school next year. We won't be doing that, and I know James. He gets jealous when he found out that Malcolm and I fell asleep in the Lake Keep House, even when he knew Medea was there with us, and she would have told if anything happened. I can assure you, considering she's basically running the 'Mia and Malcolm' couple campaign. James can't handle me off in Alpha Island with a bunch of talented guys all around me, especially considering how I happen to know the brothers. That in itself is another story. One I'll tell later.

"Oh you come back here," Malcolm jumped up. I'll warn you. I can't run, and he can. I knew he'd win, but it's worth the fun. Malcolm's dad has to go to Egypt, touring around with his job, and he was going to stay with me and my mom. Now, I guess he'll be here. We need the last few summer moments. This is our sophomore year. Annabeth and Percy are enjoying their senior. I remember Percy trying to sign up, but she wouldn't let him with the fact she had to work on Olympus. Maybe he sent this in as he did totally hate my boyfriend. Everyone seems to these days. Even Beck hated him, and this was before I even started dating him. I used to really like James, but I don't know anymore… At first, everything was broken. I succumbed into darkness, and he was the one who got me out. He just isn't the same anymore. He stopped being my Beckendorf. He stopped being the one to make smile and the one I ran to. I wonder if it's even worth it anymore.

"And I'll be taking this," Malcolm caught up to me to look at the golden sheet of paper. His grey eyes read the words as fast as lightning strikes. I tried not to look at him as I knew he might get upset. I then noticed the golden letter in his back pocket. Feeling the heat from my cheeks relent for a plan, I quickly plotted my moves as it wouldn't be long before he had read mine. Shifting to where my hand was out of his sight, I slowly reached for the letter until I was able to snatch it away. Malcolm's grey eyes shot up from my letter to watch as I read the letter.

"Malcolm, what did you do?" I crossed my arms to look at the blonde as he raised his hands in the air before turning back to watch the lake lap against the shore. The sun was about to set, and most everyone was off in their cabins getting some rest from the busy day. So, the water was about all you could actually hear. I'm sure that if you stepped into the cabin area it would be loud and crazy, but here it was peaceful and quiet.

"I didn't do it," he started out, probably so I wouldn't zap him with a fire ball.

"Really, Malcolm Harris? The perfect school for him and his best friend? Excuse me, but that sounds exactly like something you'd do," I pointed out, forgetting how jealous James got when Malcolm and I were alone together, and I'm not just being paranoid. He has the Aphrodite girls spying for him, and they're always down here for the water's sea air to soak into their skin.

"Yes, Mia Parker, I'm sure. Our little singer did it," Malcolm turned back to show off a cocky smile. I should have known. I was about to turn around to go find that daughter of Nike when Malcolm caught my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. He's a son of Athena. They now just where to hold you so you can't get away.

"Medea told me to keep you away from her until you had calmed down," he shrugged as if it were that easy.

"Well, you and I both know that could be days, and at the minimum it would be at least until lunch tomorrow," I would have crossed my arms had he not been holding it back. I tried to summon the heat to burn his hand on my arm as Nico had taught me, but I was too weak from visiting my dad down in the underworld. Instead, all I managed to do was make myself feel feverish and almost faint. My knees started to almost wobble.

"Come on. Let's get you to the Keep," Malcolm lessened his grip to where if I had been at normal strength, I could have broken free of it, but I couldn't. Instead, I weakly followed him across the sand dunes as he led me to the Lake Keep House. It was small, and we probably wouldn't have paid any attention to it had Becky not fixed it up before his untimely death. It was rickety to such an extent it would have fallen down ages ago if we hadn't worked on it. It used to be a whole lot bigger until Malcolm and I had a fight, and my anger flared up producing a fire. We didn't actually make up because we forgot about the fight to fix this place. I was known for continuously messing up. Through the dingy white door, a couch sat in front of a flat screen TV.A coffee table littered with Medea's magazines, my CD's, and Malcolm's books, a mini fridge topped with a microwave, a few bunk beds bolted to the wall from olden times, packs of cards preparing for a Malcolm and Mia card house building spectacular to take place again, a desk topped with a mirror and Medea's make-up, and a secret stash of hair dye incase Medea's roots started showing or I got bored with my hair filled the once cabin. It used to be an extension of the Hermes around the time of the 'Baby Boom', but it was eventually forgotten for us to find it. Before Beckendorf's death, we spent more times here than in our cabins, but, now that he is, we're just getting back in here, one year later.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked feeling my words on the brink of slurring and my body weaken by the moment. A few months ago, Percy fell sick, like dying sick. Nothing could save him anymore. I was the only thing they could try, and it was risky. I had to give him part of my life-force. He healed up immediately, but I was confirmed to the infirmary for almost a week. Percy and I can't get too close anymore as if we do, my life-force will try to return to me, killing both of us. Malcolm didn't leave the infirmary for almost that entire time. Ever since then, he became like my guardian, making sure I didn't do anything life or death stupid. I knew he wouldn't be happy to see this.

"You're boyfriend saw us," his smile grew as if picturing my boyfriend getting madder by the second, which he probably was.

"Of course he did," I sighed. I usually would have gone and run off to talk to him, but a migraine was forming. Malcolm could obviously tell as he had me lay down on the couch. I didn't resist and just pulled the blanket we left on it up. Malcolm returned a second later, handing me a Tylenol and sprite.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't taking off his grey jacket. A sudden pained ripped through me as I heard the loud snap of opening the canned drink.

"It's almost dinner. I'll go ahead and tell them you don't feel good. I'll be back in about an hour," Malcolm told me, making sure his voice was quiet so my migraine wouldn't get worse.

Instead of actually speaking, I nodded. If I was going to have to calm down from Medea not telling me, face my mad boyfriend, call my mom, call my brother, and survive the final Capture the Flag tomorrow, I need my strength. Before he had even made it out the door, I was practically asleep already.


	2. Chapter 2

Medea:

"Where's Mia?" I asked Malcolm as I picked at my salad. Malcolm and I weren't eating at our assigned table. Instead, we took our food out to my cabin as he wanted to be a good friend to me as all my cabin mates where back at home as their schools had started the track team, and we loved out track teams. Malcolm hadn't really given me any information this entire time. All I've gotten out of him is that she wasn't up to coming as she was still weak from shadow traveling so much this morning. He hasn't even spilled her location. He's such an Athenian.

"I last left her in the Keep. She still should be there unless something happened," Malcolm shrugged. I hate how he can be so nonchalant. It's really annoying to tell you the truth. We all know that he's head over heels for her. For crying out loud, he barely left her side when she was confirmed to infirmary after helping Percy. Why can't they just admit it? It would make everything a whole lot easier for them and for me. They're just being selfish. Everyone knows that Mia's boyfriend, James, is way too overprotective, and that is so not Mia. Why won't she just dump the dang guy? She even told me that sometimes she wonders why she's still with him. If it had been me, I would have dumped him the second I had felt like that. Of course, I'm kind of boy crazy, and she's not.

"Was she mad when you left?" I asked. Mia is a brilliant person. I've never seen anyone be so great with computers. She belongs in Alpha Academy, but she wouldn't fill out the form. So, I filled it out for her. Mia should be thanking me for it. Besides, she and Malcolm are always together. They live in DC, and I live two hours away from here in Westchester. I wanted to be with them. Is that really a problem? Besides, when Skye got in all those years ago, everyone treated her like she was Shira herself. I had become the new her while she was gone. Everyone loved me as I was the hero of the track team, but when she got back, everyone shifted back to the dancer. Ever since then, I've been plotting my return to Alpha status, and I'm going to get it. I want that feeling you get when everyone stares at you wishing for dear life that they could be you. It fuels me more than a day of training. I need it.

"She was practically passing out when I left," Malcolm smiled. I had to admit that he was pretty cute. Why on earth was Malcolm waiting? With that boyish smile, curly blonde hair, and startling grey eyes, Mia would have to be an idiot to not go for him.

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything to say. I hate when I start to notice Malcolm looks cute as it brings out my flirty side, and I don't want to start twirling my hair in front of him as he'll start laughing and taunting me. Preferably, I don't want that to happen. I also hate how good his blonde locks look. No one, except for my cabin mates Mia and Malcolm, knows about how I really am a brunette. I actually do have curly hair though even if people think that's the part that I forced my hair to be. As if. Massie Block had the same amber hair I had, but she still made fun of it. She made fun of how I was skinny and small. She called my wardrobe of sportswear dorky even though Kristen wore the same things I did except I actually got the designer whereas she got knockoff. So, I changed myself. I started dying my hair blonde. I changed my wardrobe to flirty dresses and the occasional sporty things when it was summer. I gained a little bit of weight so I didn't look like I had an eating disorder. It's been so long that I've forgotten what I used to look like.

Malcolm bit into his pizza slice, and I felt my body beg for a taste. I had been training harder than ever for school, and I want going to give up yet just because I wanted a slice of pizza even if it did look a thousand times better than my salad. It was hard, but I forced a fork full of lettuce and low fat dressing into my mouth. At least Mia wasn't here with her gummy worms. If I have to look at those sugar-covered things again, I couldn't hold myself back from taking up on her offer to eat them. And I can't do that.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked yet again not letting the topic drop as he wanted. I was going to weasel all I could out of him. He might as well just accept it.

"I don't know. She did a lot of shadow traveling. I guess she just got tired," Malcolm shrugged. I couldn't help but worry for her. She has the lowest immune system of anyone I've met before. It's a little sad to tell you the truth. Mine is very strong. Then again, I was taught to power through sickness. I had the flu, and my coach sent me to take the lead at a track meet. I won it. Ever since, I've kept going. I don't know anything else. My mom is a famous athlete. She was preparing for the Olympics when she met my dad. After I was born, my mom was given a choice. Either she could retire and raise me or she could power through. I was given to be raised by my businessman uncle, and I don't see my mom but once a year at my birthday. She didn't want me. She wanted my father. She wanted her career in Athletics. A baby wasn't part of that plan. My uncle is great though. He may work a lot, but he's there for me. And when he can't be there, there's Marissa, my nanny, to raise me. Marissa and Uncle Parker became my parents, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, especially my mother. If my Uncle didn't make me see her, I would stay as far away as I can. She can enjoy her life as a star, but I hope she knows that is a life without me.

"Have you told your dad about school?" I asked. I loved Mr. Fairchild. He's great, especially when I need help studying Ancient Egypt for my finals. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have passed last year. This means, I wouldn't have gotten into Alpha Academy. So, I kind of like the guy even if he does like Mia better than me though he really should love me. My fast running has saved his son's life many times. If I were him, I would love me.

"I called him last night. How did Marissa take losing her job?" Malcolm asked.

"She's happy for me, and Uncle Parker is letting her stay in the guest house still as her teacher pay can't cover a place in Westchester. Besides, she's family. She'll be watching me during breaks and stuff or if I get kicked out…" I picked at the salad with my fork. Suddenly, my appetite disappeared. I placed the plastic cover over the salad and twisted the bottle of water closed. I got up from where we were sitting on the floor to throw away said salad. Malcolm followed my example by throwing away his pizza and taking a large swig of what I believe is Dr. Pepper. I could imagine the bubbles fizzing on his tongue. The sweet breathless feeling from a large swig like that. The slight hint of cherry.

_Medea,_ I mentally hissed at myself, _stop it. Drinking a soft drink is like poisoning yourself on the spot. I might as well just drink a shot glass of bleach. No, I have done so well. Why go and ruin it? There's no point. _

I grabbed a pair of running shoes from my bunk and plopped down to lace them up. As I was sitting there on my lime green comforter, I noticed something about Malcolm. His grey eyes held a lot of things. They had charm, smarts, a protective nature, and a smidge of terror. I had seen it in all of the Athenians and a lot of the other Half-Bloods, but something was very different in him. Everyone else's terror came from Monsters or something. His didn't. I've only seen him once without it, and that was a long time ago. It was about the time we met. I remember actually when I first saw it enter his eyes. It was…. it was the second he saw… Mia. I instantly felt bad for the guy. Every time something is about to happen with them, another breaks them apart. Once, I remember I just knew they would get together. Then, Charlie got sort of jealous. So, he dared them to kiss. After that, they were too embarrassed to even talk for two weeks. By then, the chance was over. Charlie ruined a lot of their possibilities. I've ruined about two. James has ruined about four.

"I'm going to go find Mia. Her brother will kill me if he finds out I let her fall asleep in the keep," Malcolm started to walk out of the Nike cabin. _More like you both were alone in the keep for all that time, _I wanted to smirk, but I didn't dare. If one of my brothers found out we were in here for an hour alone, even if they know nothing is going on, they would kill him. Just about any brother would. So, it's best that he does go and get her, even though I was sort of hoping he would come with me on my run.

"Tell her I'm sorry for not asking her," I told him. He nodded, and I watched the blonde leave.

**Malcolm:**

I felt my heart race and my knees go slightly weak. Today was the day Mia was going to tell James that she was going to Alpha Academy. I knew she would try to look good for him as this was going to be the end for them, but today she pulled off something I wished she hadn't. A pair of combat boots with purple stings instead of the usual black showed off her long legs. A black and white panda graphic tee-shirt tightly framed her curves. A loose-fitting army jacket gave her warmth in the cold morning that came from Chiron keeping it cold so he wouldn't sweat. A black pair of shorts with the pockets being longer than the actual shorts matched along with the tee-shirt. Her long hair was down with a few little braids here and there. I didn't know how long it took her to get like that, but it was all worth it. Mia started to fiddle with the braided bracelets we had made together when my dad took us to Egypt for his work. I started to walk away from the Athena group that was starting to walk off to breakfast. We used to stay together through all of that, but Percy and Annabeth started to walk together. Then Lacy started to walk with Georgia from the Hecate cabin. Eventually, we all started to walk by ourselves.

"You okay?" I asked Mia. Her baby blue eyes shot up from her purple bracelet. Her face lit up, and I swear it became a little brighter in the day as she smiled. She forgot about her nervousness as she looked at me.

"I'm going to tell James today," Mia told me as if it explained everything, which it did. I nodded and a frown set in as soon as I saw said boy. `His sandy brown hair was falling into his brown eyes. He wore a yellow tee-shirt and a pair of swim trunks. I actually don't think I've seen him when he wasn't wearing that outfit but once. That was at the end of the summer dance when he went with Mia. Beside him, a bunch of similar boys that, by the looks of them, had to be from the Apollo cabin, too. Mia turned around to see what I was looking at and saw him. James smiled, and Mia almost teared up.

"When are you going to do it?" I asked her not wanting to see her like this sad for much longer.

"Right now I guess," Mia looked painfully at him for another moment. I watched her start to slowly walk over to him. His friends started to walk away just I would have if James had walked over to me and Mia. I wanted to smirk but couldn't. I hate James. I always will, but I still felt sorry for the guy. His face lit up as Mia finally reached him, and he pulled her into a long kiss.

**Mia:**

I took the necklace James had given me off my neck. I had worn it so many times that there were scratches here and there from a monster. I would love to say I even got to call it all off, but I didn't. He ended it saying I had been distant. I don't know. I guess I should be happy that I didn't have to break up with him, but still. I actually had a reason to dump him. He didn't. He broke up with me because he wanted to. That was too much for me. I looked down at my watch. I was supposed to be in Arts and Crafts with Medea. Today is our last day of classes, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I needed to get out of here. It won't be long before everyone knows. If I'm lucky, I'll have until the party tonight until everyone knows about me being dumped. If not, I'll be the talk of the camp within the next thirty minutes. I still couldn't believe it. I had thought that his friends, Mike and George, were walking away to give us some couple time, not as a courtesy as I was about to be dumped. I had thought James was smiling because I was walking towards him. As it turns out, he was smiling because he was going to get it all over with.

I felt so stupid. I had kissed him, thinking he was really kissing me, not saying goodbye. I couldn't breathe. I clutched the pendant of the necklace in my hand. I had told him that I loved All American Rejects. So, he bought me the necklace with their sign. I had loved it at the time, but now I couldn't stand the sight of it. I looked both ways and listened to see if anyone was on the dock where I was hiding underneath. I had been in a hurry as to where I could hide as I needed to get somewhere fast. I didn't like people to see me cry, and I don't think I could handle going to class right now. So, I had chosen a place Percy had showed me. It was pretty down here. He used to come down here after he and Annabeth had a fight. It was under the dock where the sand was just about to meet the water. My only company seemed to be the lakes gentle waves beating on the sand. I could have sat there for hours on end, just staring out into the tranquil lake, but I didn't have that luxury. Rumors spread like a wildfire, and I want to get to Malcolm before the entire camp is set ablaze. I quickly pulled myself together and got up from the sand, careful not to bump my head. I didn't even take the time to brush the sand off as my running to my cabin ought to do it.

Other than the occasional scream from the forges from where someone probably got to close to the fire, it was quiet. I could hear Annabeth giving the orders for the Athena cabin to shoot their arrows in archery. A sudden sickening clash of metal meeting metal from the swords arena made me jump. No doubt some rooky made a mistake or something. A passing by paramedic crew heading in the direction of the Arena confirmed said thought. My heartbeat labored as I realized that they were from the Apollo cabin. Maybe if I was lucky James would have been the kid in trouble. I walked straight into my room. I was slightly surprised that I didn't find Nico sitting on his bed with a comic book complaining that he didn't feel like going to class today, but it was better this way. If he found out I was sneaking something out of our stash, he would demand to know why, and I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Passing a few pictures of Bianca that Nico had hung in honor of her, I sped up to reach a gleaming black curtain. Considering we had a lot of room as dad wasn't much of a ladies man, we each got our separate space along with something reserved incase a surprise sibling shows up. This curtain lies between both of our spaces. Everyone thinks we did it because we threw something there and made a dent or something. Who knows what everyone thinks?

Anyway, beyond the heavy, Victorian-like curtain is something much better.

A mini fridge and microwave.

We have just about anything here, and I could have reached for it all. But I picked what any girl would after a break-up. Chocolate ice cream. Making sure I had two spoons, I slipped it into my backpack and started to walk out of the room to where I knew Malcolm would be. Medea is great, but she is better for the stage two of break-ups, when I need to yell and say he was a loser anyway or something. Malcolm is better for when I need to just sit there with ice cream and just be quiet for a while, then talk about what happened. That's what I need. So, I went to find him. Honestly, it wasn't very hard. Malcolm cant aim at all. He can shoot with the best of them, but it'll be off target. Archery class just isn't where he likes to be. Instead, Malcolm, being co-head of the Athena cabin, likes to sneak out. No one truly notices, or if they do, they don't care. He doesn't like to, but whenever any reason, and I mean _any _reason comes up, he's chomping at the bit to leave. I need him. He needs to get out of class. It's a win-win situation. Trudging through the little ravines where I knew the Demeter kids wouldn't see me, I started to make my way towards the Archery. Demeter kids are great, but we have bad blood between us. Not only are they already tattle-tales, but my father stole away their half-sister, forced her into marriage, and cheated on her with another woman, making me. So, we don't just sit around in each other's cabins, braiding each other's hair, having sleep overs, and telling each other about some hot guy we like.

Then again, I don't really do that anyway. That's more Medea than me.

I would prefer to go in to a beach where Malcolm and I could just talk to each other and ride up the waves like we did when I took him as my guest to my family reunion in North Carolina. Of course, everyone asked us how long we had been a couple and stuff like that. Afterwards, we agreed we would never do that again. It was pretty fun the first time, but it would get tiring pretty fast.

Finally making it to the Archery field, I took a second to look at it. Kids lined up in a perfect line across to shoot at a bull's-eye that seemed to be forever away from then. A command later, every arrow whizzed by to the mark. Many made it perfectly. A few made it just on the board. About three made it completely off the board. Two of them were new and about twelve, but one blonde fourteen year old was comparatively looking at how far his went and how far his siblings went. It was then obvious what I had to do. Slipping into the forest behind where all of the Athena campers were now reloading their bows, I made sure not to make a sound until I had reached where I was behind Malcolm. Until now, I hadn't realized how much he really had changed since last summer. He seemed to be about six foot, making him much taller than me. His curly blonde hair stopped looking like a puffball and became actually flattering. He also didn't dress so nonchalantly. Right now, I noticed he was wearing his favorite jeans, the lucky blue converse that we had spent many a class drawing on, a knit blue bracelet that I had croqueted [the only thing that actually came out right when I took croqueting up], and a Shaun White tee shirt I had seen a lot of guys in nowadays. He actually looked, dare I say, cute. Breaking myself out of it, I finally remembered why I was here.

"Malcolm," I whispered where only he could have been able to hear it. I saw his spine straighten, but he didn't look behind to where I was.

"Malcolm Fisher," I tried again, even though we both knew he was the only Malcolm so it couldn't be that. Finally, he turned around. For a second, I was caught off guard. His blonde hair was falling into his grey eyes, bringing out a tan we had spent all summer getting. His perfectly sculpted lips formed a smile once he realized it was me, probably knowing I was about to get him out of class.

**Malcolm:**

Mia looked over the forest as she finished telling me the story of what happened today. The ice cream was long gone, and it was now just us [and of course the ease-dropping nymphs] sitting on a rock on top of a hill. I had known from the second I saw her behind me that something was wrong. I just didn't know how much. I couldn't find anything to say as all I could think of was how I now really wanted to kill him. Only I couldn't tell Mia that. So, we sat there in silence. Mia didn't even look at me. I knew what she was thinking. I had felt the same way when they got together.

I felt like dying. All I could think of was that she was basically indirectly saying he was better. He was the one she wanted, not me. I was just her friend. That was all I would ever be. Her life was better without me. She longed to be his girl, not mine. I could have killed myself, but I got over it eventually.

Of course, it is much worse for her because I was never truly involved with Mia. She hadn't been in love with me for a while. I didn't have to wonder where I went wrong. I didn't have to wonder if I had never truly been loved by the other person and if it was all a game. I didn't have to worry about everyone would say. She did. It had to be Hades.

"He was an idiot," I finally managed to say. Mia let out a small smile, but it soon faded. She didn't have to say it. I knew she was thinking about the evil 'if'. She was worried about what if he really wasn't an idiot.

"He'll be missing out. For crying out loud, you got into the most prestigious boarding school in the world, something he could never do. He'll be stuck in some school with a bunch of other delinquents while we're having the time our lives. Don't give him the satisfaction of hurting you," I looked straight into her eyes. She seemed to think it over but didn't divert her eyes away from mine.

"Thanks, Smartie. I needed that," Mia formed a weak smile.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and just drive for a while," I smiled knowing that offering that was always the right thing to do when it came to an upset Mia.

"We might miss the final capture the flag," Mia warned. I love capture the flag. Why shouldn't I? Everyone obeys my orders instead of snickering and doing their own thing because they want to win. For once, people really do look up to me instead of thinking I'm an egghead. It's amazing. It could almost get me high, but Mia was upset. She did this for me when I got dumped by Jenny. It's only fair I do this for her. That and the Hades cabin was put against my team this time, and I don't want to let a mad daughter of Hades lose with the intent to hurt or kill people. It's not the best idea.

"I'm tired anyway. So, are we going to ditch out or are we staying here so that everyone and their brother and stir up gossip?" I smiled. Mia took a deep, hard look into my eyes. It took all of my will power not to turn Christmas red.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Mia playfully smacked my arm.

"Oww," I faked to massage my arm where she hit me, "Someone's violent today."

"Does the crybaby need a hug?" Mia smiled with an evil glint in those blue eyes as she got up from the rock and shouldered her bag.

"You just hit me. I'm not in the mood to hug you, Sweetheart," I followed the example by getting up. Mia looked at me with both pride for getting a good comeback instead of the lame ones I always have and little bit of anger, not enough to really qualify as a problem but still. It was there. She smacked my arm again and said 'Let's go before everyone is out of class." There was only one thing, and I'm not proud to say it.

When she hit me this time, it actually hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia:**

I cuddled up closer to my pillow tiredly. Malcolm and I had driven just about everywhere we could think of, and I was tired enough from crying after my breakup. Now, mad and on the verge of tears, I cuddled closer to the pillow again. It was then that I started to notice that the pillow was pretty firm, and what was that metal thing digging into my forehead? What was that wrapped around me? It felt like an… an arm…

It hit me like a freight chain. I flew my eyes open instantly. What I saw surprised me. The inside of the solar powered car the Hephaestus and Athena kids worked on together to build which I have to admit they did pretty dang well on. I looked around a little more to see that it really was an arm around me, and that little metal piece was the pendant of a necklace. Also, that pillow that seemed pretty firm was in fact Malcolm's chest. He was still deeply asleep. Some part of me wanted to just go back to sleep in his grasp and pretend that I didn't know, but, considering I was trying to pretend that that part was nonexistent, I slipped his arm off me and sat up straighter.

"Malcolm," I started to shake him. He didn't seem to buy into it. Instead, he just groaned. I do this all the time as he lives in the apartment above me, and his dad left me to take care of him because he doesn't get much time to do so because he works all the time. Ever since I was eleven, I've been climbing up that fire escape and going to his room to make sure he wasn't late for school or anything. I don't know. Anyway, I've been taking care of him for years. I can't even count how many times I have had to drag him out of his bed in the mornings. I always managed to get him up, but that was when I could make a tempting and hot breakfast, drag him out by his limbs, and, when all else fails, pour a glass of ice cold water on his face. I can't do any of that now. So, instead, I just shook him and continuously said his name.

"What?" Malcolm's voice was tired and loopy. Actually, I think loopy just covers it. Isn't that a cool word? 'Loopy' 'Lo-o-o-o-py' 'Loopy' Hmm, it's fun to say. Back to the point here, Malcolm's grey eyes flew open. I don't think I'll ever forget that look in his eyes. It was shocked, but there was something else. I don't know how to explain it, but it was there.

"Ahhh!" Malcolm yelled. He can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Calm down, Mallory," I smirked. When we were thirteen and his voice was just starting to change, his scream sounded like a girl's, and I loved to call him Mallory. I haven't called him that in a while, but it seemed like the right moment to do so with him being so dramatic.

"Don't call me that," Malcolm sat up straighter, trying to wake up a bit more. He turned the car key in the ignition, bringing a small hum for a moment while I got used to it.

"So, uh, what actually happened last night? Why didn't we go back to camp?" I asked. I couldn't remember much from last night. Either I was really drunk or I was really tired.

"Let me see," Malcolm shut his eyes tightly as If closing his eyes would help him remember, which I highly doubted, "I was really tired, and you were asleep. And I almost crashed. I thought we too tired. So, I pulled over on the road and fell asleep," he shrugged.

"Oh," I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I wanted to smirk that he almost crashed, but, considering we actually almost did, I decided against it. With every second ticking by that I didn't say anything, things got more and more awkward. Out of ideas, I looked out the window to watch the passing trees as Malcolm drove along.

"You okay?" Malcolm almost smirked. I turned back to look at him where I stuck tongue out him like a little girl. Malcolm looked over to me to laugh at my childish ways.

"Wait, are you blushing?" Malcolm smiled. I instantly turned over to face the window again so he couldn't see me. Of course, that made me blush more.

"As if," I responded, still not looking over at him until my cheeks turned back to normal.

"Oh really. Then why won't you look at me?" Malcolm asked, taking his eyes off the road a minute to look at me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to let him win. Instead, I turned over to look at him.

"Are you happy now?" I crossed my arms. Malcolm smiled victoriously and shifted his eyes back to the asphalt road. I didn't really know what really to do, considering I didn't want him to almost crash again, but I was still bored. I slapped my hand down on the radio dial, sending music blasting from the speakers.

"Uh-uh. There is no freaking way I'm listening to this. Change it," Malcolm ordered. I stuck my tongue out at him again but did as he asked. I pressed the scan until I heard something I wanted to listen to.

_Something isn't right, I'm losing faith in everything I know, what do I know? You told me I should fight, not be self destructive thinking I should go, what do I know? Stay away from me! I need you too badly, and it's tearing me apart! Won't you stay a part of me? _

I couldn't help but let a smile play across my lips. I heard a hum from Malcolm, and I started to follow the example. The next thing I knew, we were screaming the lyrics.

"_I wrote this song tonight, just to feel like I was not alone, But I am alone. I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness on the phone, Cause I am alone. Stay away from me! I need you too badly, and it's tearing me apart! Won't you stay a part of me? I need you too badly, I need you too badly, I need you too badly!"_

**Medea:**

"Medea, have you seen Malcolm anywhere? I didn't see him last night, and he wasn't here this morning when I woke up," Annabeth asked me. I didn't want to tell her the truth that I was about to ask her that. Well, that and where Mia was. I knew they'd be together if they weren't here, especially after James dumped Mia. I know I'm supposed to be mad that he dumped her, but I'm ecstatic that I don't have to put up with his jealousness. Seriously, Mia and I didn't have nearly as much fun as we wanted this summer because of him.

"No, but Mia's not in her room. So, they probably went on one of their end of the summer hikes or something," I shrugged, hiding my crossed fingers behind my back.

"Hmm, I guess so," Annabeth still seemed to be thinking the possibility over. That was when I saw him. Percy's 6'0 frame stuck out against the morning sun and the smaller campers. He ran his fingers through his hair like he always does, making it a cute mess. His beautiful sea green eyes shined in the sun. I couldn't help but notice how so very hot he looked in his camp half-blood tee shirt and jeans. Gods, Annabeth's lucky. I've had a crush on him since I first met him when he was thirteen. Most of the people who had a crush on him got over it when he and Annabeth hooked up because they were scared of her wrath on them if they didn't, but I couldn't. He's just too perfect.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he put his arm on her shoulder and looked at the look on her 'Trying to Figure Something Out' face. Annabeth, still trying to think of somewhere her brother could be, didn't pay much attention.

"Uh, Malcolm didn't get back last night," I forced the words off my tongue. I hate how me makes me feel. With any other guy, I'm confident and flirty. With him, I'm tongue-tied and dorky. I've never felt like this with a guy, but I can't have him. I've tried to break them up, but all I did was make them break up for a day then get back together, their relationship even stronger. Percy nodded.

"He'll be fine, Annabeth. He probably just fell asleep while watching Star Wars with Mia or something," Percy shook her for a second to see if she'd snap out of it. She did snap out of it, but she still elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shoot, I forgot about the Achilles heel," Annabeth mumbled. Percy's smile widened a bit, and he kissed the side of her head, most likely trying to calm her mood. I felt a tension that they probably didn't feel, but it was there for me.

"I better go look for Mia. Uh, I'll see you this Christmas break," I nervously smiled. Annabeth seemed to notice how I was sort of uncomfortable, but Percy didn't.

"Good luck," Percy told me with a friendly smile. I hated to walk away from him, but I was ecstatic to get away from the situation. It took all of my will power to not run back to my cabin. Luckily, it was a short distance. Anyway, I looked down at the new Chanel watch my father gave to me for missing my final week at home before I left for school because he's in Denver for the next two weeks. He doesn't get much time with me. So, he tends to give gifts to see if it'll make me forgive him, which it usually doesn't, but I still take the gifts. Let me see, what did he give me this time? He gave me a gift bag for going to boarding school, which he says will become monthly because he'll miss me too much, and then there was the little clutch with the watch and a new bottle of Chanel number five. I'm pretty sure that he had a Juicy bag filled with enough beauty supplies to make the Aphrodite girls swoon. Anyway, I stepped into my room to see that it was still empty. In fact, it felt even more empty compared to how everyone was out and about getting ready to leave. All I could do was look at my bottom bunk against the wall where I all I had left was a trunk sitting at the end in case I came and needed something. I don't think I'll ever see such a brightly lit place in my life again.

The large lights were screwed into the ceiling so we couldn't break it unless we were truly trying. All of the bunks were in lines at the right of the room with just enough room to get in and out of bed. Randomly colored blankets slid over different colored sheets. The pillows were all white. I don't know why, but they were. A workout area was set apart from the wooden floors for a black dance floor that was sure to help not slip and get stained. Bright yoga mats for a morning stretch were rolled up against the light green wall. Honestly, it was enough to give you a headache, but it was perfect for when you needed a high energy work out. An i-pod dock sat in the corner waiting for music to spring forth from it. In the bed area, I saw about a million posters of athletes, most who have been in the Olympics. I was going to miss this room.

Back home, my room is what it is supposed to be for a runner in Westchester. It has earthy green walls, because you usually run outside, to match a queen bed with always earth tone. A beautiful picture of white daisies was blown up to where it could be my headboard. A nice green shag rug sits in the corner of the room with matching green beanbags in front of a plasma with a built in bluray so I don't have to see all of the wires. A peaceful corner sits on the other side of the room with light green, sheer curtains hanging around it to separate it from the rest of the room. Inside of that, it has an i-pod dock prepared to have Mozart gently playing. A seating area made of all gentle earth tone pillows. Everything was perfectly coordinated right down to the sheets on my bed. My dad hired some woman to come in and decorate my room. Honestly, I would have been just as happy if I had done it myself, but my dad didn't see it that way.

I found myself imagining what Alpha academy would look like. Skye never told us. She mainly talked about her adventures there. So, I don't have any idea what it's like. In fact, I've been dreaming about it since I found out about the school. I know it's pathetic and lame, but it's true. If I got anything from my stupid mother, I got her ambition. I'm the daughter of Nike and a gold-metal runner. It's in my blood to want to win, and when I say 'want to win', I mean fight with every ounce of my designer-clad body until I've won, even if that means casualties. If you ever told Mia or anyone at all I said this, you'll be one of those casualties, but there's a reason I sent in Mia's application. I knew she'd get in with her hacking experience and best-selling books, but she doesn't have the Alpha quality. She was never the Alpha of a group because she didn't want or need a group. She's a good friend. She won't kick her friends into the dirt to get to the top. Mia won't last long, and I know that. This means, that's one girl that's out of the way, leaving ninety eight for me to grind into oblivion. I love Mia, and this'll be good writing experience for her. But I'm like my mother in more ways than I care to admit. She left her daughter to achieve her dream. I suppose it's in my DNA to look out for number-one. I just hope it never comes to that. Because if it does, that killer instinct is going to come out and hurt Mia.

As I reached for my green tote and small Louis V suitcase, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror spanning the entire wall from edge to edge of the black flooring in the work-out area. I looked like I was I was taught was pretty. I was petite with a perfectly toned body. I wore all the best clothes. I had intimidating light green eyes. My hair was medium-length blonde curls. I was what every girl in Westchester dreamed and paid big money to look like, but I couldn't help but feel insecure at that one moment. I belonged to two worlds. One world is where I'm just another camper where I don't have to constantly stay on top of my game. The other is where I am always perfect, never a moment where I am less than so, and am _the_ girl of PMS.** [A/N: If you read CHARMED AND DANGEROUS, you would know of the Catholic school Massie attended where she was Beta to the second-ranking group where she was taught by one of the best how to be an alpha. They didn't go into much detail, and I didn't want Medea to go to public school. So, I made that the new OCD]**

But that was when I was a big fish in a small pond, yearning to be set free. Now, I am getting that. I'm going to Alpha. Mia has experience with being in a place where just about everyone is talented as she goes to the one of the best schools in the world where she shares a hallway with the President's kids. She had a locker beside the kid who created a computer program that is a must-have by every hacker in the world. Her science partner is the creator of the most viewed you tube show in the site's history. The girl she sits beside in English is a famous actress who is known internationally.

I share a hallway with the mayor's kids. I have a locker beside a girl who buys every program made by the kid Mia has a locker beside. My science partner takes videos of what outfits she buys and puts them on you tube so her friends can rate it. The girl I sit beside in English appeared as an extra in a Julia Robert's movie and hasn't stopped bragging about it since.

I don't know how I'm going to handle Alpha Academy. Sure, my uncle is the Vise President of Apple, and my mother has a gold medal in the Olympics. But that's all I got when it comes internationally.

I nervously pushed my blonde hair behind my ear, pushing my tote on my shoulder. I did a once-over my outfit. I usually didn't wear name-brand here. I didn't have to. I could wear simple, JCPenny-bought sundress, and everyone would think I would look cute. I didn't have to buy three hundred dollar jeans when I was around these people, but I was heading back to Westchester today. So, I was wearing a simple beaded Marc Jacobs, purple blouse, forever 21 jeans, and lilac Chanel ballet flats. I couldn't help but notice how my tote didn't match my shirt and shoes.

_And the generic-brand-wearing summer is over,_ I mentally sighed and started to lug out the suitcase. Closing the door behind me as I closed my cabin door, I then understood something I was stuck realizing every single year at the end of the summer. Summer was over. My break was done. I was about to go back to working until I was sick to my stomach. I was about to return to waking up at five for a run, eating only healthy foods that could keep my body on the peak of perfection, forcing my body into overload so I can at least try to have a life, and collapsing on the mattress, dog tired. I was given this time to jump on my bed, eat candy, drink the common day poison known as soda, party all night long, and have fun. Part of me really just wanted to hide here. I wanted to hide in closet where we kept all of the workout equipment not in use. I could just stay in there for the rest of the day and hide in with all the other year-round campers. No one would notice, if I kept my blonde hair in a hat and wore jeans generic shirts instead of my usually noticeable clothes, until it would be too late for me to go to school.

I was broken out of my thoughts to see the busy camp. Kids bustled about, some saying goodbye to their friends, some kissing their summer romances goodbye and exchanging lovey dovey words of endearment, some were pulling their last pranks before going home, and some of the Aphrodite girls were flirting their way into having some guy carry all of their over packed suitcases. It was as it always was. I couldn't help but remember when it was much smaller. I got here when I was eleven, and that was back before Percy made that deal with the gods. It was smaller, and much more peaceful, but it was also stressful. Every time a half-blood died, we lost another troop. Sure, I don't like how much people there are, but I suppose it is better.

"Medea!" a boy's voice called out. I knew that voice anywhere. My body tensed. My cheeks flushed. I could barely breathe. I instantly became self-conscious about what I was wearing. I felt my heart beat harder than it's ever been before, or at least as it has beaten in the last few days. I could have pasted out on the dewy morning grass. Honestly, considering how I was nervous and was most likely about to make a fool of myself, it was the better option.

"Nih-nico?" I felt my throat dry up like drop of water in the middle of the Egyptian desert. If I liked it or not, which I couldn't decide on, it was Nico. Yeah, I know. Didn't I just say I have a huge crush on Percy? Well, I do, but I can never have him. He's in love with his girlfriend, who I am not, but Nico is mysterious, sweet, insanely hot in that bad boy kind of way, and, best of all, single. There's something that draws me to him. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the way his dark brown eyes seem to hold so much pain and are just waiting for happiness. Maybe it's the way his black hair looks so perfect without any effort. Or maybe it's how his leather jackets makes me have to bite my lips so I won't run straight to kiss him.

"Have you seen Mia anywhere?" Nico ran towards me. I felt my knees so a little weak as I noticed how he was wearing a black green day tee shirt, that leather jacket I loved so much, black jeans, his lucky black converse, and a silver necklace with the pendant of a large oak tree that Thalia gave him as a remembrance of their victory when he helped her when she was almost killed by a dragon. He's worn it since. I know she's a Hunter and all, but I can't help but feel so jealous. Sure, I've never given him a necklace, but it's not my fault that he's never had to save me from a monster, especially not a dragon. Those things are so slow. They're big and clunky. So, all I have to do is run to avoid the fire and plunge a sword into it before it even noticed I was there.

"Uh," I felt my IQ drop a few points, but I pulled myself together. If I can steal the hottest soccer player in Westchester from a professional model, I can handle talking to Nico. But with the soccer player, all I had to do was wear a miniskirt, bat my eyelashes, and talk about sports, and his old girlfriend was dumped and we were making out within two hours. I couldn't do that with Nico. I can assure you, I've tried. He doesn't like sports. I can never get a read on what sort of guy he is. I have a playbook on what to do with which guys, but I don't know what he is, meaning I have no earthy idea what to do.

"I haven't seen her. Malcolm can't be found either. So, I guess they're together. They may have already left or went for a walk around the camp. I'm sure they're fine," I answered, blocking out his hotness in mind so I'll be able to talk.

"_Malcolm_ is with her?" Nico crossed his arms, and I saw his jaw tighten. As is a bit obvious, Nico isn't too partial to the best friend of his little sister. I suppose he's just being the big brother of her and not liking Mia always being with a brilliant boy who we all knew was in love with her. I suppose it's only natural when you really think about it. If only he was as protective of me. I could live with that. I suppose it's what I've always wanted. I've never had it other than brothers. I've never had a boy like that. Malcolm is like that with Mia, but not me. All of the guy's I've dated haven't been like that. They never loved me. I was just their hot girlfriend who was nice to look at and knew about sports. I was never someone they couldn't live without, and I hate that. That's why I go through a guy at the same speed I go through tubes of lip gloss. I've always dreamed of that boy that would look at me like Malcolm looks at Mia. I could love Nico, but I don't know if he could ever love me. I can dream that one day he'll wake up and realize that I've always been the girl for him, but is it just that? A dream?

That was when I saw two kids over Nico's shoulder. A girl had her black hair tied up in a bedhead ponytail. She looked like she was trying to blend in to the rest of the campers, but there was no way that she was going to get her wish. She was beautiful. No matter how much she tried to hide it, you couldn't. She had her hands in the long pockets of her black shorts that went farther than her shorts. Her combat boots stood out with their purple strings in the forest she was stepping out of. A black and white shirt stood peaked out from where a black hoodie wasn't zipped up.

Mia.

Beside her, a tall blonde was whispering something, and she was nodding. He was wearing a black hoodie as well. I know that they were trying to not look suspicious, but two attractive teenagers walking through a forest in matching black hoodies did just the opposite. He had a covered dagger sticking out of the front pocket of his dark wash jeans. His blonde curls were tucked away in a 'New York' baseball cap.

Malcolm.

"Mia!" I couldn't help but yell. Like clockwork, everyone turned to look at Mia and Malcolm. Both shocked, they stopped dead in their tracks. Malcolm seemed to whisper a plan to Mia, but she shook her head and whispered something back. Malcolm didn't look to happy about whatever she told him, but she didn't seem to care too much about that. Instead, she just started to walk through the crowd, ignoring the stares of everyone, Malcolm close behind her. If the crowd wasn't looking at Mia, they were looking at her ex. James looked just as cute as ever, other than what looked like a few new bruises and a cut that seemed to be half-healed. I couldn't help but wonder if it was in fact her doing that he was hurt. I looked at James's brown eyes. There was something there. It seemed to be a combination of jealousy and flaring anger. I knew that Mia saw it because she smiled, and we both knew the way to send off that anger. Mia whispered something to Malcolm once again, and Malcolm let out his cute boyish smile. That sent James off.

Looking in his brown eyes was like looking into the raging flames that the Hephaestus kids had in their forges. I've never seen anger so raw, so powerful, so strong. I don't think I ever will again. It was worse than when I saw the look on Alicia Rivera's face when I strutted in school, blonde, beautiful, and on the arm of her crush. James shook his head and pushed his way away from his brothers and the hot girls who had been crowding around him from the moment he became a free agent.

"Come on, Malcolm. Your dad will kill me if we get home late again," Mia let her voice be louder than where only Malcolm could hear it. Mia was about to drag Malcolm to her room where she would most likely make him carry both of their bags when she noticed everyone was still staring at her, even her brother was staring at the two, most likely worrying about wherever they had been together and what they had been doing.

"May I help you?" Mia crossed her arms and looked at the crowd with a look in her blue eyes that could make even her father cower in fear. She was lucky enough to get her mother's looks. Actually, she looks more like a clone of her mother. She has a similar personality, her mother's brilliance, and maturity. Her mom met Hades when she was a medical student. They could trust to each other. It only took a few months before she knew he was a god. She understood him. She made him even a nice guy, and the wrath of Persephone didn't scare her off. I suppose she was a dream come true for Hades. They were together for three years when they found out she was pregnant. Mia's mother had always been in danger from Persephone and other gods who became angered with Hades. She didn't mind, but, when a baby came along, she couldn't keep on like that. She said goodbye, and Mia soon became the favorite child because she was exactly like the woman he fell in love with all those years ago. Both Nico and Mia have gotten a good relationship with their father, but Mia has gotten an amazing one. She actually likes her father. I only get to see Nike during races and such. Mia sees him every summer for two weeks or when she needs to get away to the Underworld. I would hate to have Hades as a father, but it does seem much easier than having a mother who gave me up and a father who I only see when something is wrong or I've made him proud. Even then, I only see him for a few moments. I cant imagine spending weeks at a time with either of my parents.

The smart ones, diverted their eyes immediately most likely scared for their life. If I hadn't been close to her like a sister, I would have done the same. Even her brother seemed a little intimidated. Malcolm looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but I think he was too buys smiling at the ignorance of the others. Mia, angered by the fact that they were standing there, completely ignoring the fact that she was a hormonal, newly dumped, powerful teenage girl. I mean, if you should fear anything at all, fear that. I know I was. Well, honestly, I just needed a true reason to get close to Nico. He didn't object or smirk like he usually would have. Instead, I looked in his mysterious eyes to see that he was scared of his little sister. I completely understand, but it was a bit funny.

He had seen her from the time she was twelve. Sure, she looked like she was fifteen, but when he first saw her, she was crying in the woods. She had been just sitting there, wailing over how she had lost the guy she came to camp with. She had been best friends with a girl names Juliet, daughter of Athena, and a guy named Jessie. Jessie was their Satyr, and a monster found all three of them. Juliet and Mia made it, but Jessie…didn't. He died, leaving Mia with her first heartbreak. Juliet was found something that led her to get her own quest. Naturally, she chose her best friend, Mia, and the smartest person she could get, Malcolm **[A/N: Remember, Annabeth couldn't do quest]**. There was bad blood between Mia and Malcolm, making Juliet having to become the peace truce between the two. Both Malcolm and Mia wont tell me what really happened on that quest, but when the three came back, you couldn't find closer kids. They couldn't part from each other. Not long afterwards, Juliet was claimed as Malcolm's sister. As Mia couldn't be claimed for a long time because her mother made her father agree to not put her in that kind of danger until she was at least fifteen if not older, they all worked together to find a place they could stay where Mia didn't have to be in that busy place which is how they found the Keep. Not long ago, Juliet finally decided that they could handle themselves and followed something she had been wanting to do since Jessie's death, and she left for Artemis. I had been friends with them for awhile before that, but after Juliet left, they kind of initiated me by showing me the Keep. I know that they're close because they had to be, but I'm still a bit envious of how wonderful their relation really is. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm really in the group. It took six months for Malcolm to accept me into the group, and I still think Mia had to bribe him to do so.

Mia's blue eyes looked at all of them for a moment more, but she soon crouched down on the dewy grass. I slid closer to Nico, using all of my will power just not to cling onto his bold leather jacket. To distract myself, I let my mind wander to everything about him, even how cold the leather must feel instead of the humid air that Chiron had to tamper so it won't be too hot for him. Part of me really wanted to grip the jacket, and the boy inside it, tightly and never let go, but, instead, I let my breathing labor in fear. I had seen her do it once before to a monster, and it had scared me to death.

Mia's eyes didn't leave the flower she looked down on. It was like she was watching Twilight and Taylor Launter had just taken his shirt off. She raised her hand over the flower so that for a moment she looked like the Demeter girls. I heard the newbie kids from that cabin squeal, like the flower was their puppy or something. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary if you just looked at Mia, but no one was just watching her.

Underneath her black-nail-polished hand, the red flower started to lose its Christmas red color to become more and more dingy. It started at the light green stem. It started to wilt to turn the same color of Nico's pitch black hair. It was like Hades had sent a storm of death starting at the roots and leading up to the top of the flower. I felt like a small part of my happiness and life was being drawn out of me just as all of it was being drawn out of the flower. Death spread through the flower quickly like a bag being snatched in a Sax sale. Over in an instant. But the empty feeling from watching stayed for much longer. I swear, Nico was on the verge of clutching onto me just as I wanted to with him, but he held himself back.

Stupid Nico.

The Demeter kids took off running, screaming like a Westchester girl who just spent thousands on her hair and watched as rain sent it all being ruined. The Ares kids didn't scream or run because that would be 'like a wimpy runt' but sped walked away like Alicia trying to run track during PE. The others, I didn't take time to remember their parentage, managed to get away, most likely traumatized for life. Mia didn't seem to care. Instead, she let a smile escape her lips.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. That wasn't just a smile. It was the Alpha smile. Only Alphas have it. They use it when they win, which Mia just did. My heart pounded harder than when swimming class where both Nico and Percy are shirtless. I had never really noticed it until now. Mia had _it._ It was like a glow about her. It was a persistence in her eyes. It was a fearless smile.

It was Alpha.

**Mia: **

I rolled the suitcase down the sterile, Airport tile. Around me, people jabbered in just about every language known to man. Metal detectors blared as people stepped through 'suddenly' remembering about the change in their pockets. The smells were so different from each other, I both almost got nocuous and started craving a giant pretzel.

I couldn't think of everything that was going on around me. I had just said goodbye to my mother. She gave up everything for me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I thought about that. She said no to her dream job when I was a baby because the place wasn't baby-friendly. She told the man she loved, my father, to leave because she couldn't keep me in danger like I would be if he stayed. She gave up having a life so she could raise me.

But I had to forget that for the next few months.

No weakness. None once so ever.

I had the world's finest to beat. More importantly, I had to beat Medea. If I learned anything from these last few years with her, she learned from the best how to be an Alpha. She has that kill or die instinct that all half-bloods are born with. I have it worse than anyone with my dad being Hades, which means I have to control it. I _want_ to control it, but Medea doesn't see it like that. She sees it as an advantage, something she has to have to make it here. And she's right. It is an advantage, but it's an advantage I never want to have to use. That's why I didn't try to come here. I knew she'd get in, and I don't want to hurt her. I've lost too many friends to lose her.

But I am not losing now.

I'm in much too deep.

Everything I have is on the line now, and I'm not losing it all. No, I have to win.

My mind wandered back to Malcolm who was now boarding his flight. As I wasn't an early riser once so ever, I had my flight a tad bit later. Well, that and I want him to know a little where he's going whenever we take off to explore. A smile danced across my lips as I anticipated it. We could just walk around the jungle and talk, not worry about the Camp gossip or Medea's constant attempts to get us together. I had hoped to get some time like that during the week we got before school, but my three-year-old cousin, Lilly, needed a babysitter for the week and my mom was on call at the hospital and working hard as everyone goes into an overload of stress or 'don't want to go to school' sickness before school starts. I was lucky enough to convince Malcolm to help which he did amazingly. I'm starting to think she may like him better than me. Of course, on the last day before she went home, she asked when we were getting married, which outraged me and made me laugh. To escape that tension-filled moment where I could barely look at him without blushing, I took her to the kitchen where we made about a hundred cupcakes, decorated, and ate them all. I think I won her back by doing that.

Out of that week, we got about six hours in all together alone. We weren't going to get much time on the island either. It was then that my smile faded. I've spent time away from him, but we've never gone over six months and, even then, we emailed and called each other every day. What if one of us goes home? I don't know about him, but I couldn't handle that. I needed him. He was pretty much all I had left. Juliet, Jessie, and Beck were all gone. Medea could turn on me any second, and my brother was going to be spending this next year, roaming around without me to tie him down to a spot like I usually do. I can handle being alone, but… not with Malcolm. I want to be there for him. I want to be the person he comes to when something bad happens. I love how we can talk about just about everything, and I do mean everything. I love how we fight and make up within ten minutes. I want to banter back and forth and still be able to smile at each other. It fuels me better than a baggie of ambrosia.

I don't know what I'd do without it.

My life would be completely different without him. I can't imagine how it would be actually, and I'm a writer. It's my job to imagine. Literally.

I was knocked out of the thought by the sight of the PAP out of the terminal window. I felt my stomach flip, and I gripped the handle of my suitcase like it was life support. I felt like I did when Nico taught me how to shadow travel. He had to drag me in by the end of it all. I had one foot in the Underworld, feeling the heat penetrate my jeans. The other was in the cold, winter air of New York. I didn't know which I belonged to. I didn't know if I wanted to follow what I was supposed to or retreat to where I was supposed to leave. Back then, I had Nico to drag me through, but I had to be the 'Nico' right now. Dragging my suitcase along after me, I tried to become just that, my 'Snores-Loudly-Clueless-When-Comes-To-Girls-Emo-Overprotective-Anger-Issued' big brother. This was going to be okay. I just needed to take it one combat-boot-clad step at a time.

**I know, no Malcolm or anything, and I also know that it got off topic a lot. I know that. I know that no one cares about this stupid story, but… Lisi Harison was when I really got on topic. I stopped just imagining things in my room for entertainment or something. I just bought the last Alphas, and I don't really like Skye's part too much for some reason. Idk. I finished my book, and my mom is breathing down my neck to try to get it published. This has been my release. Dingo will go in soon, but I'm going to make him their age, and Nico is supposed to be seventeen and Annabeth and Percy are about eighteen. This wont be very long because I know how to end it. Uh, wish me luck if you are one of the only ones who took the time to read it all. Thanks.**


	4. Character Sheet

_**Mia:**_ Mia has spent almost her entire life with Malcolm. They were best friends, neighbors, and fellow demigods. Mia has always had Malcolm to lean on during everything that's gone on in her life (Finding out Hades was her father, falling in love with Beck, fighting a war, learning Beck was dead, Juliet leaving, and stuff like that). She _definitely_ couldn't handle not having him around, but it seems like it just might happen. And there is _no way_ in Hades that Mia is going to handle her past coming back to haunt her without her best friend…

_**Medea:**_ Born to one of the best cross country runners in the world and Nike, Medea has running in her blood. She's known for being a guy-magnet, but she always seems to fall for the wrong guys (Percy and Nico?) Back in Westchester, she was _everything everyone_ wanted to be. But she's finding that Alpha Academy isn't like killing a monster. It's _way_ harder. She needs to kick it into high gear, but will a certain boy make it almost impossible?

_**Malcolm:**_ Malcolm is amazed that he got into Alpha Academy. He's been said to be a Business Genius, but is that enough for Alpha Academy? On top of that, his best friend, Mia, has also been admitted. They've been through everything together, and it was seeming like life might be getting back to normal for them. But Malcolm's roommate, Dingo, seems to have a secret that Mia shares? And, when someone has always told you _everything_, it's hard to take them _not_ telling you something like this…


End file.
